


Tight instincts

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: twst_kinkmeme, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Deuce is really interested in a certain anatomical differences between him and Jack and wants to try them out first hand.Written for the kink meme
Relationships: Jack Howl/Deuce Spade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Tight instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://twst-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/692.html?thread=9652#cmt9652
> 
> I love love the idea of the two idiots with any combination of Jack and/or Yuu so i picked the willing victim from them, Ace can have fun with prefect in the meantime huhu

Jack wasn’t human. That was something Deuce had fairly present most of the time, but was reminded starkly of whenever their hands wandered a bit more than usual and he felt the graze of those sharp teeth against the sweaty skin of his neck. When their libido got their best of them and Jack buried hushed moans in his black locks as Deuce stroked their erections together in empty shower stalls after everyone else was gone.

Length and width aside, a shiver ran down his spine whenever his fingers grazed that bulbous growth at the base of his dick. Oh he’d fantasized about that going inside him constantly but there was no privacy at all in his 4- well 3 person room, nor in the whole of Savanaclaw.

(And he was not asking Yuu for an empty room...that was way too embarrassing to even contemplate.)

But that was until now. Somehow, Yuu and Grim always got into some kind of trouble or the other, and holidays weren’t the exception. They’d missed the whole incident with Scarabia dorm but not this time since they were staying too. 

Him and Ace. And Jack too. 

Heartslabyul is completely empty, save for him since Ace was hogging the prefect’s bed all holiday with the same idea.

Well, not just him now.

“Stop thinking.” Jack’s growl brought him back from his stray thoughts, sharp teeth nipping at the dip of his collarbone while his hands pressed deep indents in his thighs, holding them apart.

3 fingers hadn’t been enough for him to take his knot in the other day, and Deuce was beginning to doubt 4 of his own would make that much of a difference and yet that was his current endeavor, distracting himself enough to make them fit and hopefully maybe, just maybe, finally fit that knot inside him.

Jack was so, so impatient, Deuce could tell by the frantic wagging of his tail, brushing against his sweaty legs once in a while and yet he never hurried his human. Whatever he told him, his wolf boyfriend usually complied.

Making him lose his restraint was another one of his fantasies, but one filed away for later, now he had a bigger idea at the forefront of his mind.

“Wait, let me-“

His insides felt horribly empty while withdrawing his fingers even if he knew was temporary, Deuce couldn’t help but whine in displeasure-before it turns into a yelp of surprise as he’s manhandled onto Jack’s lap, wet tongue lapping the sweat on the side of his face in a motion now familiar to him.

“I’m okay.” Mumbling as his hand wanders down Jack’s back, fingertips grazing the trail of fur that gives way to the base of his thick tail. He really was too soft in spite of his tough exterior…

But Deuce was definitely not one, and definitely not as patient so it didn’t take him long to reach behind him and try to find purchase with his knees while easing Jack’s length inside him.

Eyes shut close, lips pressed together in a thin line, even after the extra work he did it still wasn’t easy, breaking his silence to groan when it was halfway in, bowing his head to rest it against Jack’s shoulders. 

“Ah…”

But it was easier than the first time, insides twitching against the hot, hard length when he slides down as far as he could for now. That was fine, he didn’t need to take his knot in right away, not when he was more preoccupied with shifting in place to tease out silvers of pleasure, arching to press his chest fully to Jack’s before being pulled into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

Deuce’s legs feel weak, like he doesn’t have enough strength to try moving but he doesn’t have to with Jack’s hands grasping his buttocks. They are warm, layers of fat and muscle giving way under their hold and it makes him just a little bit more dizzy than before.

Whatever words might escape him, they’re garbled and buried in the harsh panting that accompanies each slick thrust inside him. Jack breaks the kiss to nuzzle at his hair some, inhaling deeply their mixed scent of sweat and heat, of salt and skin. 

His fingers twist in white fluffy hair, not quite tugging but finding purchase as the slowly growing knot brushes his entrance each time he bottoms out. If it’s going in, it’s now before it grows further and Deuce drops his hips, grinding in place to try and push it inside.

“Relax, or it won’t go in.” Jack’s voice is too close to his ear, bringing shivers to his frame, pulling a small gasp from Deuce’s lips. Suddenly there’s a wet tongue tracing the inside edge of his ear, where the lobe of his ear gives way to cartilage and a strong current runs up his skin, breathless moan trailing into an almost whine as his hips thrust unconsciously-

_ Oh _ . It’s in. It’s all in.

“J-jack-“

It’s not even fully inflated and Deuce already feels like he might just be split in two, in a good way. Jack’s dick pulses inside him and he can almost swear it grows bigger but it’s probably his overloaded senses, only dimly aware of nothing that is the warm, sweaty body embracing him, the fur against his leg sticking to his damp skin, the thick length spearing him, the pulsing knot anchoring him in place and a promise of more wicked, wet pleasure to come.

Deuce’s gasps become almost whines as he grinds his hips, unable to fuck himself properly in fear of the knot slipping out and growing too big for him to take inside again. 

Jack is saying something but he can only hear the pulse of his heartbeat echo in his ears, vision blurred but for a pair of crystal clear gold eyes staring at him with deep unfathomable hunger, a shiver of almost fear twitches underneath his skin.

Until the line of sight is broken, his wolf lowering his head to run a wet, slick tongue over the juncture of his neck, towards his shoulder. It’s the only warning he gets before two things happen simultaneously.

Sharp teeth bite into Deuce’s shoulder, pain strong to make him think maybe his skin was broken, maybe Jack is drinking his blood and that’s something to file for later, because the dick inside him pulses to an unknown rhythm as the knot engorges rapidly.

It’s too big, get it out, it won’t fit, he wants to yell but he sobs in a great gasp instead, distracted by the hot semen that starts to fill him in time to the pulsing. 

Deuce is at his limit, he wants so badly to reach down and stroke himself to finish at the same time but his hands refuse to leave where they are anchored to Jack’s back, short nails digging into sweaty skin futilely as his hips grind, his insides clench to coax every last bit of pleasure as he’s locked by Jack’s knot and teeth. 

Jack’s teeth finally retreat, hot tongue soothing stinging skin as the pulsing recedes, frequency lessening but not stopping. Deuce’s mouth hangs half open, desperately trying to find air when he’s kissed deeply again, tasting of salt, sweat and blood.

He doesn’t know when did Jack got a hold of his erection, but his lips swallow his moan when he’s finally stroked to completion, hips stuttering in a now slick grasp to drag his orgasm out, as the faint pulsing continues inside him. Until he is well and spent, slumped against a strong body, mixed gasping as they both try to catch their breath. 

Throughout it all, the knot inside him still pulses faintly as he’s filled again with each spurt of release.

“Just how long does it take…?” Deuce’s speech is mumbled, a haze of exhaustion battling against the hyper awareness of the dick still inside him.

“I don’t know.” Jack’s answer is equally quiet, almost sheepish but he doesn’t have the braincells to think further of it, shifting slightly to get comfortable, burying his face in the crook of Jack’s sweaty neck.

As a lazy tail brushes against his damp skin, Deuce thinks he could get used to this.


End file.
